1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to robotics and is concerned in particular with an improved apparatus for manipulating workpieces and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Robots usually include mechanisms for retrieving workpieces randomly arranged with unknown orientations in storage bins, on conveyor belts, etc. After being retrieved, the workpieces usually must be reoriented to a known attitude and position before further processing can take place. To accomplish this task with conventional retrieval mechanisms, the workpieces must be released and regrasped, often several times, during the course of their transfer from one work station to the next. This procedure is unduly complicated and time consuming, and it hampers the effective use of robots in many manufacturing processes.